Invisible Sadness
by IfritDemon666
Summary: Zelda is hosting a ceremony to praise the Hero of Time, but what does Link think about all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**I just read a really sad book and had the urge to write a depressing Link fic... **

**Don't ask why, I don't know either.**

* * *

The Hero dried his dripping face with a warm towel. He was in his castle room getting ready for a ceremony.

Link looked in the bowl for a moment. It was a pale blue with a golden Triforce imprinted on the inside's bottom. Zelda had it made for him especially. If you looked underneath it it said, 'For The Hero That Never Turned His Back On Hyrule, Link.'

The Swordsman had never understood why Zelda would shower him with such luxuries. Why not give him a normal bowl and treat him like a normal person? Why warm his towel and bring him fresh water when all that he needed to do was go to the river himself and wash his face there? It only gave people more work trying to wait on him. Link didn't like it at all.

He faced the mirror above his desk. He hardly recognized himself. The Warrior rarely had time to look at his reflection, and even when he had it was caked in dirt and blood.

Even though Ganondorf was gone, Hyrule was still far from peace. There were creatures terrorizing towns and homes. Link was still needed to selflessly defend all of these people only to get simple things like bowls and manual laborers doing things he could easily do himself.

The girl who had brought him the water and towel looked to be at most thirteen. She shouldn't be waiting on people, that's slavery! She should be sitting with her mother and father in front of the fireplace, playing with her dog. Doing things Link could only ever imagine doing. His childhood had been killing spiders and saving trees and getting engaged.

Now the Chosen One knew he couldn't change anything now, nor did he want to. He just wanted to be with people, to be able to speak to them. Even Zelda herself bowed her head as he passed by! He didn't want that! He wanted- NEEDED to be acknowledged, not worshipped.

All people thought of him was the man who saved their lives. Not what was really there. Not the boy who had his childhood stolen and replaced, not the man who was drowning in 'Thank Yous' and nods of appreciation, not the person craving a real conversation with a friend or even an acquaintance.

They didn't see. They didn't know. Link was invisible. The Selfless Hero always took over in public and he didn't let go until they were alone. The Selfless Hero always knew what the crowd wanted, and gave it to them. He dished it out day and night, meanwhile Link sits in the corner of his own mind. He knew his friends had forgotten HIM, they had forgotten that he could still talk and reminisce old times.

He couldn't do anything about it now though. He couldn't complain anymore. Link was invisible. No one knew he still existed.

Link put down the towel and dressed in the ceremonial drapes another girl had brought him. It was covered in small wooden beads that Link had no doubt were all crafted and sewn on by hand. Made just for him and this one-time occasion. It fit perfectly. Link didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

He did neither, a knock sounded at his door. It must be yet another slave coming to escort him to the party. He walked to the door and grasped the handle with his left hand. Link braced himself and let the Selfless Hero take over. He opened the door.

He was invisible. No one knew. He wouldn't let them. The people needed a hero, and he had been chosen by the Goddesses to meet those needs. No matter what happened, the Selfless Hero would take care of them. Link was invisible now.

Nothing could change that.

* * *

**Not really what I was going for when I said sad but, I still get a little tingle of pity for Link when I read it.**

**Yeah soooo correct me, insult me, compliment me and it'll make a little depressed IfritDemon happy. :):**


	2. AN

**Yeah so, finally gonna start doin' shit right for this fic. This one will now be as I first intended it to be, a one-shot. The nine chapters it once had are being moved to another fic whose name will be put here:**

**as soon as I figure out what to name it and actually publish it. I will expand on chapters and fix stuff. You know, like Zelda. Really I can't believe you guys were actually reading what I was posting. It was terrible.**

**Anyways, there's your update however unsatisfactory you deem it to be.**

**La revedere! **


End file.
